


小偷与蛇

by summersxx



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: M/M, 人兽, 蛇PLAY
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summersxx/pseuds/summersxx
Summary: 是年轻时还是小偷的贾方如何获得那把蛇形魔杖的一点猜想。大概是那条蛇有法力是巫师，然后三条蛇搞他的故事。某种意义上算是人兽（其实也是吧！），雷的话现在可以出去了。





	小偷与蛇

贾方完全没想到自己被毒蛇咬住了颈动脉还能醒过来。  
他回想起白天的事。他混在看舞蛇的热闹的人群中，伺机偷窃舞蛇人腰间挂着的镶嵌着宝石的佩刀。得手之后他逃回自己居住的棚户区，刚停下喘口气儿，头顶上方的雨棚上就悠悠地垂下一枚蛇头，还嘶嘶地吐着信子。贾方来不及发出惊叫，脖子上就狠狠地挨了一口，接着就失去了知觉。  
他想自己现在一定身处地狱，环顾四周却发现这还是那个熟悉的街区，只是天色晚了。身后靠着的当铺亮起了灯，街上的人们点起篝火，准备夜间集市或者小型舞会。他伸手向怀里探去，刀不见了，这是自然——一个在贫民窟大街上睡着的人身上的值钱玩意不就是送到嘴边的肥肉，他甚至能想象到身后的当铺老板娘油腻的笑脸。他只穿了一件很薄的开衫，在沙漠地区的黄昏还是感到浑身发冷，视力也降到一天中最差水平。他在心里骂了一句，试图站起身来。  
“你醒啦？”头顶上空传来低沉到吓人的声音，贾方一屁股跌坐回地上。  
那蛇又垂下头来，一双发着红光的眼睛直勾勾地盯着他。红信子一伸一缩，触碰着他的鼻尖。  
贾方说不出话来，他感到四肢已经不受大脑控制了，惊出一身冷汗。  
“你是……那条舞蛇！”  
“注意你的措辞，没娘养的贱东西。”胸前裸露的皮肤猛地挨了一蛇尾，贾方才发现自己身边还有两条蛇，它们缠住了他的手，盘在他身边用红眼睛盯着他。说话的那条蛇来到他面前的地上，居高临下地看着害怕到紧紧贴着身后木墙的贾方。他左边是一堆货箱，右边是当铺关着的大门。贾方努力把自己藏在阴影里。“在和你说话的是最伟大的巫师。”  
“巫师大人！您，您要什么我都答应，求您放了我！”  
贾方感到身上的蛇收的越发紧，冰凉的蛇身缠上他的胸腹和大腿，身前身后都是嘶嘶的吐信子声，他不由得一阵阵颤栗。他可以从警察最多的街区全身而退，却从没试过把自己所有弱点就这么暴露给陌生人。  
不，是陌生蛇。  
蛇张开了脖子，显得兴奋了起来。“不，你才是人群中最有野心的那个人。你不想报复吗？你不想爬得比所有人都高，然后把他们踩在脚下，让他们舔你的靴子吗？”  
说话的这条蛇也缠了上来。贾方的上衣和腰带都被毒牙挑开，一颗蛇头探入领口，在胸前绕了个圈，贴在他心脏的地方贪婪地吸取着体温。细腻的鳞片随着胸腔的起伏在胸口磨蹭着，他的乳尖立刻变深变硬了起来。贾方溢出一丝轻喘，不自主地上下蠕动，让另一边的乳头磨蹭粗糙的衣料，结果是两边都淫荡地挺了起来，让蛇的尾尖伸过来缠住。另一条蛇探向了下身，两颗毒牙在滑嫩得像巧克力一般的大腿内侧蹭着轻咬着，蛇神在贾方的性器上绕了个圈，一紧一松地挑逗着这个吓坏了的小东西。还有一条蛇还在和他说话，强迫他直视着自己，强迫他思考。  
报复？贾方想。那些把他当做蠢驴的人吗？还是那些把他当做母狗的人？亦或是那些将他看做蝼蚁的人？他想象自己的手拧断他们的脖子，或者用弯刀割他们的头，他都没意识到自己笑出来了。  
“怎么样，和我合作吗？作为巫师，我可以帮你，甚至一步步坐上苏丹的位置。”蛇的声音在耳边响起，听起来极具诱惑力。它绕上贾方的脖子，紧紧压着贾方的喉结。  
“好啊……”贾方暂时沉浸在自己的思绪里，忘了还在蛇的掌控中。蛇朝着贾方的锁骨又是一口，这次他尖叫出声了，结果嘴里立刻捅进来一截蛇身，打了个弯抵住喉咙口，让他既发不出声音也不能呼吸。贾方痛苦地抽搐着，甚至能感到毒牙把什么毒液刺进自己血管。嘴里的蛇身退出，牵起一串粘液，滴滴答答地挂在胸口，贾方忍不住呻吟出来，发出的声音自己听了都要脸红。被蛇身一圈圈缠住的性器也有了抬头的趋势，那条蛇用分叉的信子挑逗着马眼，收获了许许多多的粘液，像是外国使节带来的上好的蜂蜜，饱满而甘甜。它把粘液抹在贾方的鼻梁上脸颊上，换来更多不知羞耻的呻吟。身体已经完全不受掌控了，只想张得更开，被接触到的更多。该死的，是那个毒液。他想。他滑到半躺的姿势，裤子褪到大腿的一半处，露出浑圆紧凑的两瓣屁股，两腿大张，任凭蛇在那里动作。上衣也褪到了手肘处，那条蛇还在他的胸前游走。他双手的束缚已经被打开了，在那胡乱地抚摸着自己，企图平息体内的烈火。他一只手在胸前一点狠命地揉搓，但只是让空虚感更盛。他渴望被舔，被咬，被拥抱，被炽烈的棍状物狠狠地贯穿后穴。他不是没被人操过，那些比他强大的小混混有时就会拿总是落单的他当泄欲工具，他一向觉得很恶心，每次总是搞到一边哭一边骂脏话，那些王八蛋干完他还要打他一顿才了事。但他从未像现在这样如此渴望被插。他另一只手探向已经在一张一合的后穴。  
蛇也注意到了这一点。  
手腕重新被缠住，反剪到背后。蛇有些气急败坏地用蛇尾抽打着他。一道道红痕落在贾方的胸前，小腹，大腿，屁股，甚至是脸上。如果一个人同时精通美食和性爱，他就会形容此时的贾方像涂了异国珍奇果酱烤的火候正好的羊羔肉，甜美，饱满，鲜嫩多汁。另一条蛇找到小穴，立刻被一张一合的洞口吸住，于是本能地钻了进去。  
“啊！……”突然被蛇头撑开的滋味让贾方惊叫出声，接着就被堵住了嘴。当铺的门突然开了，老板娘听到了动静，打开门看看又没有人，骂了一句又关门进去了。贾方就缩在门后，惊得大气都不敢出。门关上后，屁股上又挨了重重的一下，贾方又惊又怒又不敢出声，连股尖都在颤抖。缠住阴茎的蛇也放开了他，钻进了后穴，只剩一个尾尖心不在焉地拍着他的茎身和头部。贾方颤抖着，前后摆动下身，希望前后得到同样多的抚慰。越来越多的前液顺着茎身流下来，在会阴处积成一滩，又在蛇身之间流进后穴。他的后穴很紧，两条蛇蠕动着争取更多的空间，贾方感到自己快被搅坏了。他伸长脖子向后仰，紧紧咬住下唇避免发出声音，脸憋得通红。第三条蛇不依不饶地看着他，幽幽的红眼睛和刚才相比没有任何变化，和情难自持的贾方形成了鲜明对比。  
蛇似乎不太擅长表达，不过贾方想这都无所谓了，为什么“合作”是这种形式之类的。体内的蛇开始抽动，鳞片搔刮着他的敏感点，他被干得抬高腰部，几乎要跳起来。在没有任何碰触的情况下就射了，粘稠的精液挂在棕色的皮肤上闪闪发亮。那晚他似乎不知疲倦，阴茎总是不知疲倦地挺着，直到再也射不出什么来。高潮时后穴绞紧，体内的蛇头吃痛偏偏往外撑，直到殷红的肠肉被翻出来。蛇也跟着出来，留下合不上的洞，它们把粘液蹭在贾方的腿上。蛇把他的眼耳鼻都缠住，将火红的信子插入贾方的口腔，逼着他从内而外地接受自己。  
第二天贾方是穿着一身庄重严实的贵族服饰醒来的，完全盖住了身上的新伤旧伤。他感到有些疑惑，接着就发现了那把蛇形魔杖。他这才想起昨晚的荒唐经历并不是梦。他捡起魔杖，蛇的眼睛幽幽地发出红光。贾方不由得笑了笑。  
“去吧，去谒见苏丹，然后照我说的做。”


End file.
